Reunited
by NemuiNigen
Summary: Post chapter 230 in which Lavi and Allen are both found and returned to the Black Order safely. They enjoy a quiet moment together.


The lighting was dim, just how it was wanted. No much was needed to read, so long as the lamp was aimed at the book in hand. Even so, through the single window stars could be seen twinkling down to the undercorated stone floor. The faint hymn of crickets chirping complimented the calming glow of night.

Lavi carefully turned the page of the book in his right hand with his thumb, his left occupied with something else at the moment. He had gotten used to reading a book and being able to turn the page with only one hand. He smiled as he glanced around him, eyeing the several tomes stacked high around him in piles on the floor, and along the shelves of the small private-ish library he had turned an old room into when the Black Order hand changed locations. Though it wasn't exclusively his room, everything in the room did belong to him, from each book to even furnishings. Along with the many shelves, there was a small couch big enough for three people, a grand armrest chair, a coffee table in the center, two tall reading lamps, and two blankets. Both were being used. There was no forbidden access, but hardly anyone ever bothered to come in here unless they were looking for him.

There was a pleasant, faint aroma in room coming from the two cups sitting on the table in front of where he was sitting on the couch. A deep, blissful sigh passed into the atmosphere as he set the book face-down on his knee to reach out in front of for a sip of his own white mug. It was coffee. He didn't need it to stay up late, but caffeine had always helped clear his head of distraction, pains, and warmed his body. The small trail of steam teased at the sensitive skin along the edge of his eye patch, begging to seep past the blockade and invade his skull. Lavi only smiled and set his cup back down beside his headband.

He was home.

* * *

"Drink up, or else it's going to get cold," he said calmly as he picked up his book once more and tightened the hold of his left hand. His eye stole a quick glance at the younger exorcist sitting along the couch beside him, right hand in Lavi's left. There was a pause before the red arm extended out to weakly take the red mug from the table. All of a sudden the scent shifted from coffee to chocolate around them both. Lavi only grinned, watching as Allen somehow managed to drink with dignity despite nearly his whole body wrapped up tightly in both library blankets, and nearly asleep. He gave a single chuckle before squeezing the other's hand once more. "You can go to bed, you know? I'm not keeping you in here."

"I know," Allen's content, yet weak voice hushed. "I want to stay nearby, tho, just in case." His body leaned to its side, resting against Lavi. His eyes remained closed and mouth slightly agape as he panted softly. The blanket that had been shrouding his face slipped off, showing his unkempt white hair in a matted mess and shoulders, skin pale as snow like in some fairytale. "Besides…I like the sound of it…."

"Of what?"

"…when you turn the page. It's comforting." Allen's grip was tight around Lavi's even as he was drifting further into sleep. "Please…please don't leave again," he whispered.

Lavi shook his head before finally picking up his bookmark and placing it on his page. It was Allen's playing card, the same one he had held onto during their first separation. Even months later he had still hung onto it, keeping it tucked away in his coat close to his heart like a good luck charm. Even now, just the quickest glance at it was enough to obliterate any self doubt or despair within his soul. His mind was cleared, and heart fueled with love. It was the only reminder he needed as to why he was here, why he was still an exorcist. "I ain't goin' nowhere again, I promise. Not even the Noah can take me away again," he said in quiet confidence. Lavi reached forward to take another sip from his cup but then decided against it.

He slumped back against the couch and separated their hands in so that he could put his arm over Allen's shoulder. "I suppose we have enough of each other to keep warm tonight, don't we?" he teased happily as he began shifting his way to lay on his back and pull Allen ontop of him. "It's…really nice to be home, again. I'm glad you're safe, Allen. I'm…I'm glad you're still you."

Allen just crawled over and shifted himself so that he was comfortable atop Lavi's body, hugging along his side. He was so tired that he could hardly process what Lavi was telling him. "I'm…I'm glad you didn't leave us. Just stay as long as you can, okay?" He gulped. "I know what a bookman does, so…just stay until you can't stay anymore. I'll do the same…."

Lavi just smiled up into the lamplight as he picked back up his book and held it with one hand, reading it over Allen's shoulder as the other held the younger's body, embracing him. A quick, firm kiss was given to the top of Allen's head.

He turned the page again.

"I promise, Allen. I'll stay here…."


End file.
